The Kingsguard
History The Kingsguard was founded by Aegon the Conqueror of House Targaryen as an elite bodyguard for those of royal blood. Historically composed of seven knights sworn to a lifetime of service, members are to serve unto death despite age or any physical or mental ailments, with an invalid member's duties being taken up by his sworn brothers. During his time as a member of the Kingsguard, a member is not allowed to hold lands, sire children, marry, or have any worldly allegiance except to his monarch. Some of the greatest warriors, battle commanders, swordsmen, and famous historical figures in the history of Westeros have served in the Kingsguard, including members of House Targaryen itself. All members of the Kingsguard must be sworn knights. The Kingsguard wear all white cloaks, carry plain white shields and with some occasional exceptions wear little or no ornamentation or sigils on their white armor. This plain but striking attire lends credence to their role of being seen but not heard until their advice is asked. Discretion and wisdom are often as important skills as martial ability being as they are expected to be with their king or queen at all times, privy to all their secrets, plans, and every aspect of their personal lives. The Kingsguard has continuously existed since the Conquest. Its uninterrupted history is recorded in the White Book, a volume maintained by the head of the Kingsguard, known as the Lord Commander, and stored in the Round Room of the White Sword Tower, a four-story tower built into one of the seaward walls of the Red Keep of King's Landing. In the White Book, officially known as The Book of Brothers, each member of the Kingsguard is given one page on which his personal history and a record of his deeds are written. Because of its status as the royal bodyguard and the many remarkable figures who have been members, the Kingsguard has been involved in many major historical events in Westeros. Although the White Swords may not hold lands, certain titles may be retained or granted. Aemon the Dragonknight and Lewyn Martell continued to use the style of "prince", while Lord Commanders Criston Cole and Ryam Redwyne have also acted as Hand of the King. After the War of the Usurper, Robert Baratheon, the new king, chose to continue the tradition of the Kingsguard. He went as far as to elevate a member of Aerys II's Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy, to the position of Lord Commander. Selmy held that position until dismissed in an unprecedented move by Robert's heir, Joffrey I. After Selmy's dismissal, the last of the remaining knights from Aerys II's Kingsguard, Joffrey's uncle Ser Jaime Lannister, was appointed Lord Commander. Sandor Clegane was chosen to replace the departed Ser Barristan, becoming the first member not to have been a sworn knight. Following tradtion, the Kingsguard comprises of a Lord Commander, generally the most famed and capable knight in the kingdom, and six knights, all of proven skill. Appointment The rite for making a new member of the White Swords can vary. In common there seems to be the fact that it is a solemn and formal event, in which the knight kneels as he makes his vows before the king, and he receives the white cloak of the Kingsguard from the Hand of the King or the Lord Commander himself. The Lord Commander is always chosen by the king, with seniority and ability only playing parts in the decision. Equipment The Kingsguard wear intricate suits of white enameled scales, their fastenings for breastplate and other pieces made of silver. They alone bear the right to carry a pure white unemblazoned shield. Members *Lord Commander - *Ser - *Ser - *Ser - *Ser - *Ser - *Ser-